


Cover

by Zhera



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Lost Galaxy
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3864397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhera/pseuds/Zhera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon is a mechanic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover

Damon felt like he had been working on the Megaship for days on end. He had checked every system, tightened every bolt and cleaned every surface. And still, somehow, there was one more thing to do.

"It just isn't fair," he said aloud to the empty room. "I'd like to see Kai or Leo try to do what I do." He shook his head. "Kai can cook, at least. If Leo took a day off from brooding, he could probably make himself useful. Those windows don't need help staring out into space."

He knew he was being unreasonable. Leo couldn't do what he did. Nobody knew the Megaship inside and out like Damon Henderson.

His stomach growled. Kai had been trying to cook more... creatively, and they had just run out of peanut butter. Damon slammed his fist against the wall before he even realized what he was doing. "A man can't work without fuel." Come to think of it, he hadn't seen Leo eat anything lately. "How does that guy even..." He shook his head again, harder. Getting angry over nothing. This was getting off-topic, anyway. Right now, there was work to be done, and he was going to finish it if it took all night.

He pulled his cap tighter over his head, as if to keep his thoughts from wandering away, and rubbed his hands together. "Go time."

There was a motor in one of the engine rooms that was beginning to rattle a little. He knew what its job was and how it worked, of course, but this was one of the few areas of the ship that he had never touched, because it was so annoying to get to. He had learned about it from manuals instead. Now he would need to re-route power away from it, take off several bolts, remove some heavy iron shielding, and inspect the motor to see what was wrong. He got right to it, whistling as he went.

Half an hour into the job, he had already safely re-routed power and was taking the last bolt off. An hour in, and he found an errant scrap of metal that had been causing the rattling. He grinned at it like it was a lifelong friend. "Am I good, or am I good?" He took the silence as agreement. "I'm glad I caught that before things got--"

Footsteps echoed down the corridor, reminding Damon suddenly that talking to himself wasn't normal. He quickly pulled himself up and nodded to Kai as he shuffled by. Kai glanced at him briefly but paid him no mind. Damon watched him go until he was out of sight, then returned to the work.

Slowly, carefully, he moved the heavy cover back over the area where the motor was. In a few more minutes he had most of the bolts put back on. The last one decided to give him some trouble.

"It's always the last one." No matter how he tugged at the wrench, the bolt wouldn't go back into its place. He took it off and inspected it. It was one of those slightly weird Karovan parts that he probably couldn't replace if it turned out to be the wrong size. He was beginning to suspect that they handmade some of their parts. If he was right about that, all the bolts could be slightly different sizes, and he would need to take them off and try different ways of arranging them. Or he could just leave it as it was; the cover was held in place just fine by the other bolts.

Or he could just show it who's boss. That sounded like a good idea.

He placed the bolt carefully in the slot and turned it with the wrench as far as it would easily go. Then he braced himself against the wall and pulled with all his might. It seemed to move a little, but not nearly enough. Leaving the wrench hanging there, he went to his toolbox and got a sledgehammer. He struck the far end of the wrench a few times, and again it moved a little, but it seemed to have reached a limit. He hit it over and over again until he was sweating. Just as he was thinking that he should have worn safety glasses, the bolt broke, sending the large piece flying and leaving a small piece stuck in the slot.

The shielding now very obviously had a jagged hole in it. Just like the team. And himself.

His cap had failed to keep his thoughts from wandering. That meant it was time for sleep. Damon picked up his pillow and wandered off to find a place to lay his head.

**Author's Note:**

> The visual gag of Damon sleeping standing up in the hallway is a great bit of humor, but it began to seem sad to me when I realized it was right after Kendrix died.  
> In other news, I have feels and I don't know how to write them.


End file.
